The instant invention relates to fruit slicing apparatus and more particularly to fruit slicing apparatus wherein the fruit is cooperatively held within a positioning member during the cleaving action of a slicing member. More particularly the invention relates to a fruit slicing apparatus for universal use in sectioning fruits of the non-drupaceous variety.
Numerous beverages and salads are prepared using slices of fruits such as citrus fruits and tomatoes. In commercial establishments many such fruits are sliced daily and consequently employees of such establishments are required to prepare such fruits as a part of their routine duties. Although the hazards associated with the preparation of fruits for such uses are not life-threatening, it is nonetheless true that the numerous nicks and abrasions suffered by the fingers and the hands as a result of handling the oftentimes slippery fruit to position and hold the same for slicing with a sharp knife, are painful and vexatious. Likewise, the time spent positioning the fruit to assure the proper cut and then repositioning the fruit for the multiple cuts is minimal when slicing a single fruit; however, when numerous fruit are to be so prepared the total time is not inconsequential. Furthermore manual sliding of such fruits leaves something to be desired in terms of sanitation.